City Blossoms
by paxiel
Summary: Katniss grew up in the city, Peeta just moved from the country. Will love bloom like the cherry blossoms in spring? To find out the answer, read on - and hopefully it will be better than this summary! This will be more than one chapter, I'm not quite sure where it's going yet. Please review if you like!
1. First Smiles

Katniss Everdeen knocked softly on her little sister's door.

"Wakey, wakey, Prim!"

There was no answer. Katniss opened the door a fraction and peeped in to see Prim fast asleep, her long blonde hair spilling over her pillow, some of it in her mouth.

Entering the room, Katniss sat down on her sister's pink polka-dotted bedspread, and started stroking her hair.

It wasn't long before Prim opened her eyes, spitting out the hair from her mouth.

"Katniss?" she mumbled groggily. "What time is it?"

"Seven o'clock, Little Duck. And good morning to you, too."

Prim scowled and threw a fluffy purple cushion at her sister, missing by several centimetres. "Stop calling me 'Little Duck'. I'm fourteen years old."

"Sorry Prim, old habits die hard," Katniss responded. "Come on, you gotta get up, we've got to be at school by nine."

"What day is it?"

"Friday."

"I wish it was Saturday. Then I could sleep in as long as I wanted and no-one would care."

"So do I, Prim, but unfortunately, we can't," said Katniss brusquely. "Now get up."

"Katniiiiiiiss – " protested Prim.

"That isn't going to work, and you know it. "

Prim suddenly sat up in bed, struck by an idea. "I'll get up, Katniss, on one condition."

Katniss raised a suspicious eyebrow. "And what might that be?"

"You have to give me a hug if I do it."

"You're fourteen years old, Prim," Katniss remarked sardonically. "Aren't you too old for hugs?"

"No-one's ever too old for a hug, Katniss – didn't anyone ever tell you that? And besides, you're the best hugger I've ever met. You could hug for the Olympics if –"

"Oh, alright, alright, I'll give you a hug," Katniss sighed exasperatedly, but she was smiling. She did love hugs, and practically the only person who had ever hugged her – aside from her mother and her best friend Gale – was her sister. "Come here, then."

Prim edged closer to her sister, and Katniss wrapped her arms tightly around the fourteen year old, holding her close and running her fingers through Prim's straight but knotty blonde hair, so different from her own long mane of dark brown, almost black hair, which she usually wore in a single braid down her back.

"I love you, Katniss," murmured Prim from her sister's chest.

"Love you too, Little Duck."

Katniss pulled out of the hug, and ran a thumb down her sister's cheek. She shook her head once, as if to clear it, and then said, "Right – the hug is done. Up you get."

The bell rang for roll call. Ten minutes before classes officially started, it was a time for teachers to check attendance and read any announcements regarding what was going on in the school that day.

Katniss usually found roll call fairly boring, and would spend the ten minutes fiddling with the strands of hair at the end of her braid, only speaking to answer to her name being called.

Today, Tuesday, would be different – only she didn't know it yet.

After the roll had been marked, the teacher, Mrs Williams, announced, "Before I read out today's announcements, I have an announcement of my own for this class. Are you listening, Clove Matthews?" she said, raising her voice to the back of the class, where Clove was gossiping with her best friend, Glimmer.

Clove shut her mouth.

"Thank you. Now, we have a new student joining us today. Peeta Mellark has just moved to the area from the Blue Mountains. Peeta," she said, nodding at a boy in the second row of seats, "would you like to come up the front and introduce yourself?"

"Sure," the boy replied.

Katniss looked up from toying with her braid and watched as Peeta Mellark rose from his seat and sauntered up to the front of the class. He was of medium height and was stockily built, and had a shock of messy, dark blond hair.

"Hi, I'm Peeta. That's spelled P-E-E-T-A. Think of the bread," he said, smiling slightly, and the class chuckled. Katniss laughed too. "I moved to Balmain about a week ago with my dad and my older brother. I used to live in Leura, Mum and Dad owned a bakery slash cafe there. It was doing so well that they decided to open another one here in Sydney, give Adriano Zumbo a run for his money."

The class laughed again. Katniss was struck by Peeta's confidence and by the fact that he seemed to charm everybody without even trying. And his smile – his eyes just lit up, and they were the most beautiful shade of blue...

"Thank you for that introduction, Peeta," said Mrs Williams, snapping Katniss out of her momentary daydream. "I'm sure all of us will enjoy getting to know you better."

Glimmer and Clove snickered quietly, undoubtedly already plotting the ways in which they could "get to know" Peeta better.

"You may sit down now, Mr Mellark," said Mrs Williams.

Peeta smiled at Katniss on his way back to his seat, and she found herself blushing, and barely noticed Mrs Williams reading the rest of the day's notices. _God, _she thought, _did he actually notice me staring? And since when did I get all gooey over a guy I haven't even spoken to?_


	2. The Bus Ride Home

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who liked/followed/alerted this story. Thank you in particular to Janerey, for all her support and guidance. You rock, girl!**

**Just a few quick things about the last chapter that I should mention here. Balmain is a suburb in Sydney's inner city, known for its laidback vibes, young professionals and many cafes.**

**Leura is a town in the Blue Mountains region, about two hours from Sydney if you catch the train. It's a charming village, known for its cherry blossom trees which bloom every spring, and for the Garden Festival held in October (that's spring here in Oz) where local homeowners open up their usually private gardens for public viewing. If you're ever in the area, I highly recommend a visit.**

**Adriano Zumbo, for my international readers, is a renowned pastry chef with two or three outlets, one of which is in Balmain, hence Peeta referring to it as a business competitor for his family's bakery/cafe. He has appeared on several episodes of the TV cooking reality show, MasterChef, where he was known particularly for sweet treats like Croquembouche and V8 cake - which the contestants would have to recreate. **

**One thing I forgot to do for the last chapter was the disclaimer, which is as follows: I do not own The Hunger Games, Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen, etc - they are the property of Suzanne Collins. I am merely playing with them for a little while for the purposes of my humble little story.**

**Anyway, enough rambling - here's the 2nd chapter for you.**

* * *

The school bus huffed and puffed as it came to a stop outside the International Grammar School. The driver pulled a lever, and the doors creaked open, only to be shoved aside by a horde of impatient students of all ages, eager to get to the decent seats before they were taken.

Katniss found herself pushed against the ticket machine, occasionally getting whacked by heavy schoolbags as students scrambled to get seats - preferably as close to the back of the bus as possible, because the back of the bus was where the popular kids hung out.

"Prim, where are you?" shouted Katniss over the noise of about fifty chattering kids – _like monkeys, _she thought.

"I'm here," said a voice behind her. Katniss whipped around, her braid flying, and engulfed her sister in a hug.

"Thank God I found you," she murmured into Prim's hair. "I thought you might have been crushed in the raging mob that we normally call our classmates."

"Aw, come on, Katniss. I'm fourteen, I can take care of myself!

"Well, I'm your older sister," admonished Katniss, but she was smiling. "It's my job to look after you. Come on, let's go find some seats. If there are any left," she remarked, as she made her way down the aisle.

The girls found two seats at the second row from the back. Unfortunately, they were sitting right in front of the two girls who hated Katniss most – Glimmer and Clove. Katniss had never understood what she had done to make them loathe her with such a passion, but Katniss, always practical, ever sensible Katniss, figured that it didn't matter and she didn't waste her thoughts on them.

Then why was it that practical, sensible Katniss, always the one to take charge in any difficult situation, now currently found her thoughts occupied by one boy? One blond, handsome and very charming boy, nevertheless, but still – a boy.

Katniss was not the romantic type – she never had been and vowed she never would be, not since she had seen what love had done to her mother after her father was killed in a construction accident. _No, _she thought, recalling that time seven years ago, _don't think about that now. _

Katniss' musings were interrupted by a banging on the now-closed doors of the bus as it the driver prepared to pull away from the stop. Heads turned inquisitively, wondering which unfortunate person had managed to almost miss the daily bus from the school to Balmain and Rozelle.

The bus driver pulled on the lever again and the doors squeezed open to admit a boy. The very same boy that had occupied Katniss's thoughts all day, despite barely having exchanged two words with him.

He thanked the bus driver and apologised for being late, panting from the effort of running for the bus. "It's my first day, I wasn't sure which bus to get, so I had to ask around, and by the time I got here, well..."

"Just try not to let it happen again, mate," said the driver, putting his foot on the accelerator. The bus took off, wheezing and swaying towards Glebe Point Road. The normal, everyday chatter of the students resumed as Peeta made his way up to the back of the bus, occasionally grabbing onto poles and the backs of seats to stop himself from falling as the bus lurched from side to side.

He reached a spot just in front of where Katniss and Prim were sitting. "Hey," he asked casually, "Mind if I sit here?"

Katniss nodded briefly, not making eye contact with Peeta. She was worried that if she did look at him, her feelings regarding him would be as plain as the nose on his face. _Which was rather attractive, _now she thought about it. _Argh! Katniss – stop thinking these things! _She told herself fiercely.

"Your name's Katniss, right?"

She nodded again, still avoiding his gaze.

"Hi, I'm Peeta. You're in my roll call class, that's how I know your name. Just in case you thought I was a stalker or something," he joked.

Still she didn't respond. Peeta seemed to sense her discomfort in talking to him, and addressed Prim instead.

"Are you two sisters?" asked Peeta, indicating Katniss.

"Yeah," answered Prim brightly, clearly not sharing her sister's discomfort. "My real name's Primrose, but everyone just calls me Prim."

"Good to meet you, Prim." He lowered his voice so that only she could hear. "Is your sister OK?"

"Yeah, she's just nervous. She gets like this when she meets new people. Once she knows you better, she'll talk more." Prim raised her voice so that Katniss could hear.

"So what do you do in your spare time, Peeta? When you get a break from homework, that is."

Peeta chuckled at Prim's joke. "I work in my Dad's bakery slash cafe. Taking orders from customers, decorating cakes, that sort of thing. Oh, and I also make a mean hot chocolate," he added, as if he'd only just remembered that fact.

"You decorate cakes?" spoke up Katniss wryly, finally breaking her long silence – although she still didn't meet Peeta's eyes. "That's not terribly masculine."

"Yeah, I know," Peeta answered casually, speaking for the entire world as if the pair of them had been old friends and not as if Katniss had been silent and refusing to make eye contact. "But I like doing it anyway. Helps with my concentration. Plus, I like things to look beautiful," he added, trying to catch her eye again.

She blushed and looked at the floor, almost positive he was trying to pay her a compliment. _A compliment which I don't need, _she thought.

Peeta left Katniss alone after that, sensing her discomfort, and started chatting to Prim again – who was only happy to talk. Prim was much more outgoing than her sister – Katniss preferred to keep to herself most of the time and found it difficult making friends, whereas Prim had no trouble.

Two more different sisters you would never be able to find – and yet you would also never find two sisters who were so close and who cared about each other so deeply.

Letting Peeta and her sister converse, Katniss gazed out of the window, but seemed to take no pleasure in the scenery passing by. She barely heard the voices of her fellow classmates as they gossiped and bickered. She was still puzzling over Peeta's last comment. She _thought _immediately after he said it that he was paying her a compliment, but maybe he was just making pleasant conversation. Who knew?

_This is why I never want to get involved in a relationship, _Katniss told herself fiercely. _It's too bloody complicated and confusing!_

She went on in this vein to herself for some time, until she saw with a jolt that the bus was only metres away from where she and Prim usually got off. She pressed the button indicating for the bus to stop and elbowed her sister. "Come on, Prim, time to get off. It's our stop coming up!"

Prim reluctantly got up from her seat and Katniss followed.

"It was really nice talking to you, Peeta," said Prim. "Sorry, I have to go. Whenever Bossy Boots here tells me what to do," she added, indicating Katniss, "I kind of I have to do what she asks."

Katniss ignored this comment, poking Prim lightly to make her keep walking.

"That's OK, Prim, I'll see you tomorrow," replied Peeta cheerfully. "If you want to, stop by the bakery after school and I'll make you one of my famous hot chocolates. Bring your sister too, I'll make one for both of you. My treat."

"Ooh, thanks, Peeta," said Prim, her eyes twinkling excitedly.

The bus had stopped by now, and Katniss was waiting by the door impatiently. "Come on, Prim, the driver can't wait forever for you!"

"OK, OK," said Prim exasperatedly. "Bye, Peeta!"

"See ya, Prim!"

Prim waved goodbye brightly and leapt out onto the pavement after Katniss.

"Peeta seems really nice, Katniss," said Prim as they headed for home. "I found out all kinds of interesting things about him. Did you know that – "

"I don't want to hear, Prim," said Katniss firmly, indicating the subject was closed.

"But –"

"No, Prim! I don't want to hear any more about Peeta Mellark. Do you hear me?"

"Okay, okay," muttered Prim. She thought about her sister's strange behaviour for a moment, and then asked the obvious question. "Why not?"

"Because I'm your sister and I said so."

"That's not an answer, Katniss! What's the real reason? "

Katniss whipped around to face her sister, her eyes blazing. "You want to know why I don't want to talk about him? He's a stranger, that's why. I don't know anything about him at all, and he doesn't know me."

"But you _could _get to know him if you wanted to. He seems really nice, I don't see what your problem is with him."

"The problem is, Prim, nice guys like that only want to get to know you for one reason."

"And what reason is that?"

"To take advantage of you, that's why."

"But Peeta isn't like that – "

"How do_ you_ know? You've only just met him!"

"I just know, Katniss," said Prim quietly. "His friendliness didn't seem to be an act. And can I tell you something?"

Katniss didn't reply, but Prim went ahead anyway. "I think the real reason you don't want to talk about Peeta is that you feel something for him and you're too darn stubborn to admit it."

Katniss opened her mouth ready to deliver a snappy retort, when her mobile beeped loudly from inside her school bag.

Opening up her bag, and checking her SMS inbox, she found a new message.

It was from Gale.

* * *

**So, Gale makes his first appearance in the story! What do you think his text message will be about?**

**And yes, Katniss is really VERY stubborn.  
**

**This chapter was a real pain to write - at one point I literally couldn't keep going, and it is thanks to Janerey that you owe this chapter to - she helped pull me out of the hole I was in. Thanks Jane for your advice and support - I'm sure you of all people know how frustrating it is when the creative muse is refusing to co-operate.  
**

**I'm also looking for someone to proofread for me, someone who will be honest and tell me where I'm going wrong. PM me if you're interested.  
**

**Chapter 3 will hopefully be coming very soon!  
**


	3. A Feeling of Uncertainty

**A/N:**

* * *

_Hey Catnip, _Katniss read. She cringed at his pet name. The first time she and Gale had met, she had introduced herself in such a quiet voice that he had misheard her, and even though he knew perfectly well what her real name was, the nickname had (unfortunately) stuck.

_Hope u still use this number. How r things with u? Need to talk. Can you pls call? Thx, Gale _

"What's it say, Katniss?" said Prim, peering over her sister's shoulder to try and catch a glimpse of the message.

Katniss quickly locked her phone and put it back in her bag, concealing it from her sister's prying eyes.

"Aw, come on. When did you get so darn secretive? If you won't tell me what it says, at least tell me who sent it."

Katniss hauled her bag back onto her shoulders without saying a word, and then took off, walking away so quickly that Prim was forced to run after her.

"Katniss, wait! Wait!" shouted Prim, panting as she tried to keep pace with her sister's strides. "Who it's from isn't _that _big a deal, is it?"

Katniss slowed her frantic pace, considering her sister's words. She didn't really want Prim to know what the message actually said, but figured it could do no harm to say who had sent it. Prim at last caught up to her sister, and Katniss finally answered the blonde girl's initial question.

"Gale," she said softly. "It was Gale Hawthorne."

Prim gasped in recognition, but – of course – once she had heard the name, she wanted, no, _needed _to hear more. During the course of the next ten minutes as the girls made their way home, Prim badgered Katniss for more details.

But her sister's lips were firmly sealed.

By the time the girls arrived home, Prim had recognised defeat and had given up pestering Katniss for information.

Instead, she plopped herself down on the sofa, grabbed the TV remote and switched on what their mother jokingly referred to as "the idiot box".

"Turn the volume down, Prim," said Katniss, as the TV blared into life. "Mum might be sleeping."

The girls' mother, Violet Everdeen, was a nurse who worked late-night shifts at RPA Hospital, and who therefore would spend much of the day catching up on much-needed rest.

Katniss climbed the stairs, and knocked softly on her Mum's bedroom door. When she received no response, she opened the door carefully, and saw her mother curled up under the blankets, fast asleep. Her golden hair – which Prim had inherited – lay spilled across the pillow.

Katniss quietly closed the door and tiptoed across the hall to her bedroom. She shrugged her bag off her shoulders and flopped down onto the quilt covers.

And nearly received a mighty scratch down her right arm. The thing that she had almost lain on top of hissed at her in a wounded fashion, and Katniss leapt up to find Prim's moth-eaten old ginger cat, Buttercup, glaring at her. At least, Katniss thought he was glaring.

"Get lost, you hideous thing," she said, glaring right back at him. "This is _my _bed, not yours. Go on – shoo!"

Buttercup didn't budge from the bed, where he had clearly found himself a comfortable spot.

There was a stand-off for a moment, where both Katniss and Buttercup refused to give an inch. Then, making a decision, Katniss grabbed Buttercup and carried him to the door. He wasn't going anywhere without a fight, however, and yowled and squirmed furiously, his claws lashing out madly, so that Katniss eventually had to hold him at arm's length before she dumped him – none too gently, either – on the floor.

"Go and find Prim, you wretched cat," she told Buttercup fiercely. "For the life of me, I can't see why she took you in in the first place. Get out of here," she said again, resisting the urge to kick the creature. The cat gave one last resentful hiss, and then scampered off to look for Prim.

Katniss closed the door behind him, and then flopped down again on her bed, now mercifully, Buttercup-free – and her thoughts inevitably began to stray towards Gale's message.

She had first met Gale when she was 13, and he was two years older. This had been shortly after her father had passed away, and her mother had sunk into a deep depression – so much so that she couldn't even look after her daughters properly.

Katniss, as the elder of Violet Everdeen's two daughters, had to take up the role her mother had abandoned upon the loss of her beloved husband.

The little family had been lucky enough to receive compensation from the construction company Lucas Everdeen had been working for, as well as a Bereavement Allowance from Centrelink - all of which Katniss had to apply for since her mother had become incapable of doing even the simplest tasks.

It was Katniss who had to learn to pay the bills. Katniss who had to put food on the table for her family. Katniss who was tasked with maintaining the illusion that everything was fine so that no-one would get suspicious of the Everdeens' circumstances and report them to DoCS. Because if there was one thing that Katniss could not bear, it was being separated from her sister. Prim was relying on her, and she could not – would not – let strangers tear them apart. Prim needed her.

Enter Gale Hawthorne. He had seen Katniss at school, had watched as she grew thinner when the money began to run out and she saved every spare morsel for Prim. Gale had known what it was like being short of money and feeling the pressure of looking after family members who had difficulty looking after themselves.

He had reached out to her, behaving as normally as he possibly could all the while– because he knew Katniss would never accept his help if she thought for one second that he felt pity for her. He shared his lunch with her when she came to school with her lunchbox empty and couldn't afford anything from the canteen. Comforted her when she crumbled under the pressure she was under. He also helped her with her schoolwork so she wouldn't fall behind.

Gale was a friend to Katniss when she felt she had no-one else to turn to. He was her best friend.

Until everything changed yet again.

* * *

**So, how did you find that ending? Too awkward?**

**Not sure how long it'll be before the next chapter, depends on my thinking process. Sorry I can't be more specific than that.**

**I forgot to mention this earlier, but PLEASE, if you have a spare moment, take the time to post your review. It's really important to me that people review my work because they can tell me whether I'm not the right path or if I'm going totally off the rails. Constructive criticism is very welcome, in fact I need it 'cause it'll make this story better. So, even if you just post a smiley (here's one :) please let me know what you thought. **


	4. An Unwelcome Turn of Events

**A/N: Hi guys, sorry for the long time between drinks!**

**Here's another lovely chapter for you to read.**

**Don't forget to review!**

* * *

When Katniss was fifteen and Gale was seventeen, Katniss' family was making preparations to move away from the Eastern Suburbs.

They had been on a waiting list for public housing since before Lucas Everdeen had died, and at last had received confirmation that a new house was ready and waiting for them. Violet Everdeen, much to her daughters' relief, had managed – thanks to extensive therapy – to pull herself out of her grim depression. She was even hunting for work. Things seemed to be looking up at last after years of hardship and deprivation.

The only problem was that the house was in Balmain – a world away from everything Katniss knew, and a world away from Gale. Katniss knew that Balmain was only a short drive away from Gale's place in Bondi – and she could see him regularly - but even so, she was dreading saying goodbye. How could she find the words to say how much he had meant to her over the two years they had known each other? How could she even start?

* * *

The day before the big move, Katniss gathered her courage and went to visit Gale.

She had barely even rung the front doorbell when the door swung open and a pair of arms enthusiastically grabbed her waist. "Katniss!"

"Hey, Posy," said Katniss, returning the hug. After a few seconds, she gently tried to pull herself free, but Gale's little sister's grip was a lot stronger than she remembered.

"Let the poor girl breathe, Posy," a calm voice gently scolded, and Katniss saw the slim, slightly rounded figure of Gale's mother, Hazelle.

After Posy had reluctantly let Katniss go, the older woman embraced her son's best friend.

"How are you, love? All packed up yet?"

"Almost," said Katniss. "Is Gale home?"

"Up in his room, studying," answered Hazelle, barely stopping for breath before she kept talking. "He's been extremely stressed lately, it'd do him good to see a friendly face. Shall I make you two a cuppa? I'll bring it up to you both when it's ready, if you like."

"Thanks, Hazelle," said Katniss gratefully.

"Come on, Posy," said Hazelle to her youngest child. "You can help me make the tea. Rory! Vick!" she said, raising her voice over the angry shouts that suddenly emanated from the living room. "If you two can't agree on what program you want to watch, I'm going to turn off the TV and you won't be allowed to watch anything until after school tomorrow."

The angry voices subsided instantly. As Hazelle and Posy headed for the tiny kitchen, Katniss crossed into the living room, where Gale's two brothers – who were very close to each other in age – greeted her sullenly.

She climbed the stairs to her best friend's room and knocked on the door.

"Mum, I told you for the last time, I'm trying to study!"

"Gale, it's me, it's Katniss."

"Oh." Gale paused, before he flung open the door and engulfed Katniss in a hug. "Hey, sorry about that. Mum's been up twice already to try and get me to take a break, I thought she was coming up here to nag me again."

"Nah, it's just me," said Katniss off-handedly, as they pulled apart. "But she _is_ right, you know – you can't keep studying for hours on end, it'll drive you mad!"

"Yeah, I s'pose," said Gale, reluctantly, running his fingers through his hair, which was almost as dark as Katniss's. "Come in and welcome to my prison – self-imposed, of course," he joked.

Katniss entered the room and plopped herself down on Gale's bed. Gale pulled the swivel chair out from his desk and seated himself opposite her.

"So, how're things going?" he asked.

"Oh, you know," said Katniss vaguely. "Packing stuff up. The removal guys are coming really early tomorrow, so Mum's been running round like mad trying to make sure everything's ready to go."

"How's Prim?" inquired Gale. He had a soft spot for Katniss' sister, as did nearly everyone the blonde girl came into contact with.

"She's fine," answered Katniss. "A little stressed about the move, but otherwise she's OK."

The pair of them made small talk for a few minutes, both of them avoiding the real reason that Katniss had come to visit – saying goodbye.

An awkward silence fell when they ran out of things to talk about, and someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it," said Katniss after a moment, needing to do _something _to try and break the tension.

She politely accepted the cups of hot tea that Posy had brought up, and placed one on Gale's desk before she settled herself on the bed again.

Both of them were silent for a few moments as they sipped at their tea, glad to have something to do with their hands.

Katniss placed her mug on Gale's bedside table, and returned her hands to her lap, twisting them nervously as she spoke. "Listen, Gale, I just wanted to say – "

She didn't get to finish her sentence, though, for suddenly Gale leapt out of his chair, crossed to the bed and kissed her. On the mouth.

The kiss was so brief that she barely had time to register how it felt before he pulled away. "Sorry," he said sheepishly. "I had to do that. Just to see what it felt like."

Katniss stayed silent for several long seconds.

"Catnip," Gale said, using her pet name, "you're beginning to scare me. Please say something."

Katniss said nothing. Instead, she got up off the bed and headed for the door.

"Hey, stop! Where are you going?"

Katniss didn't answer. She didn't want to. She had suddenly realised what the kiss had meant, and she couldn't allow it to go any further . She didn't want to hurt Gale by lying to him about her feelings – or lack of them – _whatever, it was too confusing_. She hurtled down the stairs, tears blurring her vision as she struggled with her muddled thoughts.

"Katniss, please, I'm sorry!" said Gale desperately, hot on her heels. "I swear, I don't know what came over me. Can we at least talk about this?"

He grabbed her hand. She pulled away and practically ran for the front door, ignoring Gale's pleas for her to stay, and Posy and Hazelle's shocked utterances as their guest left much earlier than was expected.

As she reached the front door, she turned to Gale, looking him straight in the eye for the first time since he had kissed her.

"Goodbye, Gale," she said, touching his face, which now bore a look of shocked confusion. "I'm sorry I can't be what you want me to be."

"Katniss, wait - !"

But it was too late, she was already gone.

* * *

Two years later, Katniss Everdeen sat on her bed, holding her mobile with shaking hands as she dialled Gale's number.

* * *

**A/N: So, now you know what happened between Katniss and Gale!** **What do you think he'll say to her when they talk on the phone? **

**Sorry for those of you who aren't great fans of Gale, I promise there'll be lots of Katniss/Peeta goodies for you in future chapters.**

**Merry Christmas and a happy holiday season to you all.**

**Please please please review, I really do value your opinions, good or bad - don't be shy!**


	5. A Visit to Mellark's Treat

**A/N: Here is the latest chapter of "City Blossoms". I know, I know, it's very, very late, and I apologise sincerely for the delay, I really don't have a good excuse for it. I hope you will forgive me and that you like this chapter. It gave me a lot of trouble, this one!**

**Thank you very much to my new beta, Estoma, for all your advice and support (and for being so scrupulous with your editing!) Also thanks to Janerey, for being there when I needed someone to moan to.  
**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

The next day, Prim and Katniss visited Mellark's Treat; Peeta's family cafe. Getting Katniss to come had taken a lot of pleading on Prim's part, but at last the older girl had given in. She never had been able to say no to her sister.

But now – as she sat back in her pale wicker chair, opposite her sister – she admitted to herself that perhaps coming here had not been such a bad idea after all.

The cafe itself was fairly small – about the size of Katniss' living room - but it was clear from the furnishings that a lot of thought had gone into making it appealing.

On one wall hung a blackboard menu with printed white lettering advertising the everyday goodies. Underneath was painted a yummy-looking slice of chocolate cake, with a steaming mug of something that was probably coffee.

Behind Katniss' seat, there was a long narrow counter with stools propped up against it. On top of the counter lay copies of _The Sydney Morning Herald _and the _Daily Telegraph_, some magazines, as well as a basket of well-worn books which was labelled – "Free, please help yourself".

There were only two of the metal-topped tables in the room, any more and the cafe would spill onto the pavement outside.

But the real centrepiece of the room was the display cabinets filled with all kinds of delicacies. Chocolate-filled profiteroles. Eclairs. Brownies. Glistening fruit tarts. Chocolate croissants, which Katniss thought she would have leapt on and devoured had the glass not been there to stop her.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Prim clutching her stomach.

"Are you okay, little duck?" said Katniss concernedly, turning her full attention back to her sister. "You look a little pale."

"I don't feel so good, Katniss," admitted Prim in a low voice. "I think I ate something dodgy at lunch today."

Katniss began gathering her things, but Prim stopped her. "Please, I don't want to go just yet. Don't forget, it was me who wanted to come here today."

Katniss opened her mouth to protest, but at that moment Peeta arrived, bringing two mugs of foaming hot chocolate.

"Here you are, ladies," he said. Prim's already pale face went even whiter when Peeta placed the mug in front of her. She pressed her lips together in a firm line, as if she was trying to stop herself from throwing up.

Peeta noticed Prim's reaction. "Prim, are you feeling alright?"

Prim answered his question with one of her own. "Peeta, can you tell me where the bathroom is?"

"Head towards the kitchen and it's the second door on the right. Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"No," she said, unsteadily. "But hopefully I will be soon."

And then she made a run for it.

Katniss excused herself to Peeta before going after her sister.

* * *

The bathroom was near the end of a long corridor behind the shop. Katniss stopped in front of the freshly-painted white door and knocked softly.

"Hey, Prim?" She winced as she heard retching noises. "Primrose? Little duck?"

"Don't worry about me, Katniss," said Prim shakily, after a moment. "It's nothing serious, I'll be fine."

"Prim, that's nonsense. You're not fine, anyone with half a brain could see that."

"Okay, okay," replied Prim exasperatedly. "I'm not feeling the best, but I don't want to ruin your afternoon by being sick."

"Now that's just silly. You're my sister, I'm supposed to take care of you."

"But what about Peeta? It'd be awfully rude to leave so early, especially after he's been so nice to us, giving us free food and everything."

"Prim," said Katniss firmly. "You're not feeling well. I'm sure Peeta will understand."

"I don't want to go home," replied Prim stubbornly.

"Prim – "

"Go! Please! I'll be fine, I swear!"

* * *

Katniss plonked herself down in the seat, irritated and confused by her sister's strange behaviour.

"_Why _is she so damn stubborn?!" she muttered.

"Because she's just like someone else I know," Peeta answered.

"Who?" said Katniss, still absorbed in her own thoughts.

"You," replied Peeta, grinning.

At this remark, Katniss' face flushed and she stared down at the table, pretending to be fascinated by its hologram-like surface.

Peeta was the first to interrupt the awkward silence. "Why don't you have some hot chocolate before it gets cold? I've put in my secret ingredient," he added. When Katniss didn't respond, he coaxed, "Come on, just try it. At least it'll give you something to do with your hands."

Katniss relented. She took a sip and her tastebuds practically hummed with pleasure. The drink wasn't sickeningly sweet, but it was creamy and utterly chocolaty. Just the way she liked it.

Peeta noted her blissful expression. "You like it, then?"

Katniss nodded, her eyes closed – all the better to savour the delicious concoction cradled in her hands.

Peeta looked pleased. "Good." After a moment, he spoke again. "Do you want to know what the secret ingredient is? You'll never guess."

"No thanks," said Katniss politely, but firmly. She kept her eyes turned down, towards her cup.

"Are you sure?"

There was no answer, and Peeta gave up trying to make small talk. For a few moments, neither of them said anything, and then Peeta decided to mention the all too obvious elephant in the room. "Why are you so afraid of me, Katniss?"

"I'm not afraid of you, Peeta," said Katniss steadily.

"Then why won't you look me in the eye?"

Katniss, of course, knew perfectly well why, but she wasn't about to tell _him _that. She continued to take small sips of the hot chocolate, the only indication of her sudden nerves being a slightly firmer grip of the mug.

She heard the sound of a chair scraping across the tiled floor.

"Katniss, please put that down and look at me," said Peeta, almost begging. When she didn't, he gently prised her fingers away from the mug handle. She jolted at his light touch – but the surprise came when he took his slightly roughened hands into hers. He held her grip softly, yet firmly. "I promise I won't bite."

Slowly, she lifted her head, and met his gaze with her own. As she looked into his eyes, her hands trembled slightly and her already-agitated heartbeat almost doubled in speed. Katniss sincerely hoped he couldn't see the deep blush that she felt spreading rapidly over her cheeks.

"There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Peeta asked, gently.

When she didn't respond, he said, "Hey, are you okay?"

Katniss gave a little shake of her head to clear it. "Yeah – yeah, I'm fine. I just got a little...um...lost in my thoughts for a moment there."

"I can certainly see that," replied Peeta, taking his hands from hers as he returned to his seat. Katniss immediately felt their loss. "I had no idea I had such an effect on people. Or is it just you I have an effect on?"

The brunette girl had no answer for this.

Peeta continued to ponder this thought, saying bitterly, "Well, I certainly don't have an effect when it comes to my mother."

This caught Katniss' attention. Momentarily forgetting her shyness, she asked, "Why do you say that?"

Now it was Peeta's turn to look at the table. "No reason," he said casually, as if to dismiss the whole matter. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to hear that. Forget I said anything."

"Peeta – "

"Katniss, forget it, okay?!" Peeta almost shouted. "I don't want to talk about it."

He noticed the alarmed look on her face, and he immediately softened. "I'm sorry, Katniss, I'm not angry at _you_. It's just, well –"

"No, it's okay," said Katniss, softly. "I understand." She looked up at him once again, and was surprised to see pain etched all over his face. _No, _she thought to herself. _I don't have to be afraid of him. He's got his own demons to deal with, just like I have mine._

Just as she concluded this line of thinking, she felt a tentative tap on her shoulder.

"Katniss?" inquired Prim tentatively.

"Hey, little duck," said Katniss, standing and enveloping her sister in a tight hug. She kissed the top of Prim's head.

"How are you feeling?"she asked as she pulled back, then found she didn't need an answer. Prim looked so utterly wretched that Katniss didn't have the heart to be angry with her.

"I think I'd like to go home now, Katniss," said Prim hoarsely.

"Sure," said Katniss, and heaved her schoolbag onto her back.

"Just a moment," said Peeta, getting up from his chair and walking back behind the counter. Grabbing a pair of tongs, he ducked down to the pastry display case and pulled out two chocolate croissants.

"For when you're feeling better," he said to Prim, handing her two paper bags. "I made them before I came to school this morning, so you definitely won't get food poisoning."

Katniss reached into her bag for her wallet, but Peeta held up his hand. "Remember what I said – today you don't have to pay."

For the first time since the two had met, Katniss offered Peeta a smile, which he returned warmly. She had been unexpectedly moved by the pain she saw in his eyes when he had spoken about his mother, and resolved to try and be friendlier towards him from now on.

It was the very least she could do.

* * *

**A/N: There, hope you liked that!**

**Please leave a review if you liked it, and say what you liked/didn't like about it. Comments like that really do help to make this story better, so I would appreciate it if you would let me know your thoughts.**

**I promise that the wait for the next chapter won't be as long as this one - I've got an idea for it already, I'll just work out the nitty-gritty with my beta.**

**Please, please review!  
**


	6. An Array of Surprises

**A/N: Hello everybody, sorry for the long time between drinks, here's the latest chapter. I hope it will be worth the wait, I certainly enjoyed writing this one, and (if it makes you any more excited to read it) I think it's my favourite chapter so far.**

**I owe all gratitude to my wonderful, wonderful beta Estoma, for all her guidance. If you think this and my last chapter was better than the ones that came before, that's all her doing. Thank you, Estoma, for being there at practically all hours to answer my queries, and for paying such attention to detail. Thank you also for taking the time out of your university studies to edit my story, it means a lot. I know I'm thanking this girl a lot, but bear with me because I reckon she deserves it. On a serious note, thank you Estoma for asking questions, this chapter changed quite a bit in the editing, and it's all down to you. Thank you, above all, for making me think!**

**Thank you to all my beloved readers, I hope you continue to stick with me!**

**Thank you also to Janerey (I'll get to your story soon, promise!) for her idea of what I'm about to do for you now - recap what happened in the last chapter so you don't have to go back and read it again.**

**Okay, so!**

**Prim finally convinces Katniss to visit Peeta's family's bakery for some yummy free hot chocolates. When the drinks arrive, however, Prim is suddenly taken ill with a stomach bug and has to dash off to the loo - insisting (in between throwing up) that Katniss stays and doesn't go home merely because her little sister isn't well (Prim, you sly little matchmaker, you!). Katniss returns to the cafe and to Peeta, pondering Prim's odd behaviour, when Peeta casually remarks that her little sister's attitude is much like Katniss' own. Embarrassed, Katniss tries Peeta's famous hot chocolate and her tastebuds practically sing with delight. Peeta attempts to get under Katniss' thick skin and find out what it is about him that effects her so much. Meanwhile, Katniss discovers something unexpected about Peeta's background, something that makes her rethink her initial feelings about him. Prim comes back, and the girls leave with delicious goodies - and Katniss resolves to be friendlier to Peeta.**

**Got all that?!**

**Here's the latest for ya, enjoy!**

* * *

That night, as she lay tucked up under her brightly-hued quilt covers, Katniss listened to her sister's soft snores and wondered what it might be like to have a boyfriend.

These were odd thoughts for her to have, given that she had so long been against the idea of relationships. But one boy seemed to have changed all that in the course of two short days.

_Why? _ she thought. _Why is he interested in me of all people? He could have any girl he wanted. He's certainly not short of admirers._

But no, Peeta Mellark was interested in her – and against all odds, he was beginning to break down Katniss' defences.

_But what about Gale? _Katniss reasoned. _He likes me too. At least, I thought he did._

_Not any more, _said another voice. _He's got a girlfriend now. Or had you forgotten?_

The girl's name was Madge. Katniss had never met her. She and Gale had been playmates as children and had been friends up until high school, when they lost touch. They'd bumped into each other again at Sydney Uni, formed an immediate friendship, and had now been dating for two months.

"You should meet her one day," said Gale, when Katniss called him in response to his text message. "I think you'd like her, she's into the same kind of stuff that you are."

Katniss had been genuinely happy for him, which surprised her. She thought she would be jealous of this new girl and of the new place she occupied in Gale's heart, but really Gale had never been hers to lose. She had never liked him that way and always viewed him as a friend.

_Would it really be so terrible to have a boyfriend? _ Katniss mused. _Gale's got a girlfriend now and he sounds happier than he's ever been. Don't I deserve the same kind of happiness?_

* * *

If Katniss thought that girls would be merely queuing up to date Peeta Mellark, she was wrong.

Glimmer and Clove weren't just going to wait patiently in line. If the editors of _Dolly _magazine announced that the winner of their annual modelling competition would also earn a date with Peeta, these girls would be elbowing their way to the front of the audition queue.

Since Glimmer and Clove were (supposedly) the best of friends, they decided that it didn't matter which of them got Peeta. That fact was irrelevant. The thing that would really bother them was if someone else laid claim to him first – particularly if that someone was Katniss Everdeen.

To Glimmer and Clove, the idea of Katniss Everdeen getting her grubby gardening gloves all over a gorgeous guy like Peeta was not only unthinkable, but positively _unbearable. _

The plan _had _to work.

* * *

Phase one of "Operation Date Peeta Mellark" was put into practice the very next day.

Glimmer, after a bitter but brief struggle, had won the coin toss (it was a best of three) and was to make the first attempt.

She cornered Peeta at the end of Advanced English as he was packing up his books.

"Hi, Peeta," she said casually. She threw back her head to show off her glossy, artificially-straightened hair to its best advantage, just like the gorgeous models in the shampoo advertisements.

"Hey, Glimmer," Peeta said shortly. He looked towards the door surreptitiously. "What's up?"

Glimmer hid her disappointment over Peeta's failure to notice her carefully-practised hair toss. "So, here's the deal, right? Clove and I were supposed to go and see The Waifs playing this Saturday night, but she bailed at the last minute. Something about her Dad's 50th birthday party. I just wondered..." she paused, letting the idea work its way into Peeta's brain.

"What did you wonder, Glimmer?" asked Peeta politely, although he could guess what she was after.

"I just wondered," Glimmer deliberated, brushing two fingers across her overly-glossed lips.

"Yeah?" said Peeta, trying to keep the impatience out of his voice.

Anxious that she was losing his interest, Glimmer spluttered, "I just wondered if you wanted to come instead. I have a spare ticket now, you know," she said, reverting to a low, husky voice that she thought sounded sexy. To Peeta, it sounded like she was coming down with a virus.

"I'm flattered that you thought of me, Glimmer," said Peeta, stuffing his books into his bag and hauling it onto his shoulders. "But I'm afraid I can't make it. I already have plans for this weekend."

"Oh," Glimmer pouted, sticking out her bottom lip. She thought that he would initially refuse her offer, so she still had some tricks up her (admittedly short) sleeves. "Can't you cancel them? I have the spare ticket right here in my pocket," she said enticingly, waving it under his nose so that he couldn't miss her perfectly manicured, iridescent pink nails.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Glimmer," said Peeta, "But I made a promise to someone ages ago, and I can't go back on my word."

"Come on, Peeta, "said Glimmer seductively. She leaned over so her breasts strained against the thin material of her school uniform, and whispered in his ear. "I'll make it worth your while."

Peeta's eyes widened at what she was suggesting. He also felt a grain of sympathy for this naturally beautiful girl who felt that she had to use obvious flirtation and heavy make-up to attract boys' attention. With this in mind, he decided to let her down gently. "I'm sorry, Glimmer," he said, looking at her sympathetically. "I'm afraid I'm not really your type."

Glimmer was surprised, her attempts at seduction had never failed before. She opened her mouth to speak, but Peeta held up a hand to silence her.

"I hope you find the right guy someday, Glimmer," he said gently, his eyes serious. "And I hope that when you do, he appreciates you for who you really are and not who you pretend to be."

He then left the room, leaving Glimmer stunned. No-one had ever spoken to her like that before, never. And she had no idea how to handle it.

Later, when Clove asked her how her first attempt had turned out, Glimmer was unable to explain.

* * *

The school bell sounded over the intercom, indicating the end of yet another school day.

"Good work today, everyone," said the art teacher, Mr Jacob Cinna. He raised his voice over the hubbub of chatter that had broken out. "I know you're all anxious to leave, but if you would just stay for one more moment –"

When the chatter did not die down immediately, he clapped his hands loudly. The room fell silent at once.

"Thanks, everyone. I'm sure you all remember that your visual arts process diaries are due next week."

There was a general rumble of assent.

"So, over the next few days, I want you to make sure your diaries look as presentable as possible before you hand them in to me. That means no graffiti, no proclamations of undying love to your girlfriend –"

The class laughed appreciatively. Cinna was one of the most popular teachers at the International Grammar School, despite the fact that he had been there less than a year. His quiet warmth and sense of humour helped, as well as his insistence on treating every student with equal respect.

"We don't have another class this week, so remember what I'm saying to you now." He paused. "That's all I have to say. Have a great afternoon!"

The classroom returned to its usual noise levels as students rushed for the door. Peeta was returning his diary to his bag when a student – in a tearing hurry to leave the classroom - knocked his elbow. Peeta's diary, the bag and its contents crashed to the floor. The student was in such a rush to get out, he didn't notice what had happened and continued his mad dash for the door.

Katniss witnessed the incident, and remembering her earlier resolution to be friendlier to Peeta, went over to help. She knelt beside him on the floor.

"Don't worry about it," insisted Peeta, as she zipped up his pencil case and placed it in his bag. "I can manage, really."

"It's okay, Peeta, I want to help," Katniss said nonchalantly.

"Katniss – "

He stopped short when he saw she had his diary and was flipping through it.

"Can I have that back, please? It's kind of private."

Katniss barely heard him as she turned the pages."These are really good, Peeta," she enthused, more to herself than to him. "Did you draw all these?"

"Yeah," Peeta replied. "Listen, I really –"

But Katniss was no longer paying attention. Her eye was drawn to a beautifully rendered image of the Anzac Bridge. Even though it was in black-and-white, the picture bristled with life – everything from the spotless white cruise boats to the glimpse of the Harbour Bridge in the background.

"Peeta, this is just...incredible," Katniss breathed. "You're really talented. How long have you been able to draw like this?"

"Um, about four years," said Peeta bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck. "I got into it through decorating cakes. I reckon they both have common principles."

Katniss looked puzzled, and Peeta explained, "Aesthetics, an eye for the finer details, that sort of thing."

"Oh. Okay," said Katniss, still not fully understanding but not wanting to appear stupid in front of Peeta. "Well, you're really good."

"Thanks," replied Peeta. When Katniss continued to gawp at the drawing, he asked politely, "Can I have the book back now?"

"Oh –oh, sure," she said, flipping the book closed and handing it to him. Peeta stuffed it into his bag.

"Sorry to interrupt the little love-in, guys," uttered a familiar voice, "I have to lock up the classroom."

Both Katniss and Peeta whipped around to face him, surprise and embarrassment simultaneously written across their faces.

"Oh - oh, sorry, Mr Cinna," said Peeta. "We didn't realise you were still here."

"Don't worry about it," said Cinna reassuringly. After a slightly awkward pause, he added, "You two better hurry up. I'm sure you don't want to miss your bus."

Katniss and Peeta walked side by side through the hallways. Occasionally, Peeta would offer a smile in Katniss' direction, and she would smile back at him.

The discoveries that Katniss had made about Peeta in the last few days had changed her opinion of him almost entirely. Before, he had been a stranger with a possible hidden agenda. Now – slowly – he was becoming a person who Katniss could trust, and possibly even be a friend. Anything more than that, though – _No, _Katniss thought. _Don't even go there._

She was interrupted in her thoughts when a small hand slipped into hers. Katniss knew who it was without even looking. "Hey, Prim." After a few moments of comfortable silence, she turned towards her sister, a wicked glint sparkling in her eyes. "Aren't you a little too old to be holding my hand?"

"No," said Prim defensively. "And anyway, it's only us and – "

Prim stopped when she realised Katniss was smiling.

"Relax, little duck," Katniss said, laughing. "No-one here is about to judge you, especially not me. And Peeta won't say a word, will you Peeta?"

"My lips are sealed," said Peeta, pretending to zip up his mouth with his fingers.

"There you go, then. Your dirty little secret is safe with us."

Prim giggled, and squeezed Katniss' hand. Katniss squeezed back, and the two sisters exchanged secret grins. Peeta pretended not to notice.

The trio had nearly reached the front doors, when Prim suddenly stopped. She went over to the school bulletin board.

"Little duck? What are you looking at?" asked Katniss.

When Prim didn't reply, Katniss' patience began to ebb. "Prim, we're going to miss the bus if we don't – "

"Katniss, come here," said Prim. "You as well, Peeta."

"Prim – "

"Just come here and look at this, will you? It'll only take a moment."

Katniss sighed and walked over to her sister, Peeta at her heels.

"Now, what is it that I'm supposed to be looking at, Prim? What's so important?" Katniss questioned impatiently.

"This," said Prim, pointing at a yellow piece of paper that was so large it made everything around it look insignificant.

Katniss leaned over to read.

_International Grammar School is proud to present_

_OKLAHOMA!_

_The hit Rodgers and Hammerstein musical to be performed in May 2013._

_Auditions will be held this coming Monday, February 18__th__ at lunchtime in the main hall. Open to years 7-12._

_Plenty of roles up for grabs, whether you prefer to shine in the spotlight or sing and dance in the ensemble._

_Please prepare a song that shows off your voice to maximum effect. We may also ask you to read some lines from the script if you are going for a lead or supporting role._

_Call backs will be on Wednesday lunchtime._

_If you have any questions, please see Mr Abernathy or Miss Trinket._

* * *

**So, how do you like _them _apples?  
**

**A lot going on in this chapter, what with discovering a different side to Glimmer, a school musical and Peeta unintentionally showing off his artistic prowess (see the 2nd link in my profile for a photographic representation of Peeta's drawing, taken by yours truly).**

_**Oklahoma!**_**is one of my favourite musicals, and, in case you didn't know, the 1998 London production was where Hugh Jackman first showed the world what a true triple threat he was. And come on, who doesn't love Hugh Jackman? He's gotta be the nicest actor in Hollywood right now - and he's a bona fide Aussie!**

**Please don't hesitate to send your comments flying my way - would love to hear your thoughts. Cheers!**


	7. Memories Made Anew

**A/N: I know, I know, I said I wouldn't make you wait forever again, but it looks like I did. I am so, so unbelievably sorry. Forgive me? With a cherry on top? This chapter is probably the longest one yet, so hopefully that will make up for the long wait. :)  
**

**Thanks once again to my wonderful beta Estoma. Hugs to you!  
**

**To recap:**

**Katniss muses on Gale having a new girlfriend, and finds it doesn't bother her as much as she thought it would. Glimmer tries (unsuccessfully) to win a date with Peeta, he lets her down in what he thinks is a gentle way, but she is deeply humiliated by his rejection. Could revenge soon be on the cards? Katniss discovers Peeta's hidden artistic talents (!) and get ready folks, the school musical is heading your way and it's _Oklahoma!_**

**I own nothing. All credits for this story go to Suzanne Collins, Lionsgate, the Seekers, and Shirley Barber. Don't worry, you'll understand it all when you get to the end of the chapter.  
**

**Read on, and enjoy - and don't forget to review.  
**

* * *

"No," said Katniss, immediately after she finished reading. She turned away, only to see Prim and Peeta grinning at her almost maniacally.

"No!" she said again, more firmly this time. "I can tell what you're thinking and there's no way I'm agreeing to this." Katniss spun around and headed for the swinging doors. "Come on, we're going to miss the bus."

"But Katniss –", Prim said desperately, dashing after her sister. Peeta followed, remaining silent all the while.

"No buts, Prim," said Katniss, walking quickly. "This isn't up for discussion."

"Come on, you and I both know you'd be great in it," said Prim earnestly. "A musical! Why won't you even consider it?"

Katniss pursed her lips. "You know why," she said darkly.

"No, I don't!" insisted Prim.

"Yes, you do, Primrose," said Katniss warningly. Prim knew she was in trouble now – Katniss never called her by her full name unless it was she was seriously angry with her – but both sisters were as stubborn as each other and Prim wasn't about to back off.

"No, I really don't, Katniss," Prim said again. "Tell me why!"

Katniss didn't answer, resolved to keep her temper firmly in check. She didn't want Peeta to see her lose control.

"It's because of Dad, isn't it?"

Katniss stopped dead in her tracks. "Primrose, come here. Now." She nodded briefly at Peeta before taking her sister firmly by the arms and staring her straight in the eye.

"Do you think, just for once, you could _listen_ when I tell you that a subject is _not_ up for further discussion?!" she hissed furiously. "How dare you embarrass me in front of Peeta like that? God only knows what he thinks of us now."

Prim opened her mouth to speak, but Katniss wasn't finished.

"And then, as if all of that wasn't bad enough, you go right ahead and mention Dad! He was our father, Prim!" Katniss was near to tears now. "He is not some bargaining chip!"

Katniss finally released Prim and stormed off towards the nearby bus stop, trying desperately to hold back her sobs. Prim, stunned into silence by her sister's outburst, did not attempt to follow her.

"What exactly did Katniss say to you, Prim?" asked Peeta softly, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Why is she so upset all of a sudden?"

Prim shrugged off Peeta's hand, replying sadly, "I'm sorry, Peeta, but I can't answer that. It's her business."

And with that she walked away.

* * *

"'_Sarah Jane picked up her basket and toys and wandered home,'" read Lucas Everdeen to his two daughters – Prim, aged four, and Katniss, aged seven. "'She had nothing to show for her adventure but, to her family's surprise, her basket was now overflowing with small, delicious strawberries. They were a gift to her from the fairies, a sign to show she really __**had **__been to Fairyland.'" And with that, he closed the book. "The end."_

_Prim pouted. "Can't you do one more story? Please, Daddy?"_

_Lucas shook his head._

"_Pretty please with sugar and a cherry on top?!"_

"_Sorry, angel," he said, kissing the top of her head. "Daddy has to sleep too, as much as he loves spending time with his two favourite girls." He ruffled Prim's hair, and reached for the lamp sitting on the little table between the girls' beds. _

_He was just about to flick the switch, when Katniss spoke up. "Can we have a song, please, Daddy?"_

"_Sing! Sing!" echoed Prim._

"_Now, Katniss, you know I have to go to work tomorrow," said Lucas sternly, but he had a twinkle in his eye._

"_Just one, please, Daddy," pleaded Katniss, who loved hearing her father sing. "After that you can go to bed, promise."_

_Lucas looked his daughter squarely in the eye. "Just one song, you say?"_

"_Just one."_

"_Well, alright then. But after that, sleep," he said, wagging a finger sternly at her. "Now, do you want to choose the song, or do you want me to decide?"_

"_You decide, Daddy," answered Katniss. "You always pick the best ones."_

_Lucas thought it over for a moment, and then began to sing, his baritone voice clear and resonant._

_**Train whistle blowing, makes a sleepy noise,  
Underneath their blankets go all the girls and boys.**_

_**Rocking, rolling, riding**_

_**Out along the bay**_

_**All bound for morning town**_

_**Many miles away...**_

_Prim began to snore softly._

_**Maybe it is raining where our train will ride**_

_**All the little travellers are warm and snug inside**_

_**Rocking, rolling, riding**_

_**Out along the bay**_

_**All bound for morning town**_

_**Many miles away...**_

"_Goodnight, my little Primrose," said Lucas, placing a soft kiss on his youngest daughter's head and tucking in her quilt a little more snugly._

"_Don't I get a kiss, too, Daddy?" pouted Katniss, who was still awake._

"_Of course, little Katniss flower," her father said, smiling. "How could I forget you?_

"_I'm not little, Daddy," said Katniss indignantly, sitting up in bed. "I'll be eight in two weeks!"_

"_You're right," said her father, sitting down on her bed. "You're most certainly not little. It won't be long before you're all grown up and then you won't need me anymore."_

"_Don't say that, Daddy," said Katniss, confused. "I'll always need you, no matter how old I am. You're never leaving me and I'm never leaving you."_

"_Of course not, darling," Lucas replied hastily. "I'm sorry I said that, it wasn't very kind of me. I didn't mean to scare you. You can give me a smack, if you want to. Just here, on my hand," he added, and held out his palm._

"_No, I don't want to," said Katniss. "I don't want to hurt you. I love you." With that, she wrapped her thin arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. Lucas hugged his daughter back, weaving one of his large, freckled hands through her dark hair. "I love you so much, Daddy," she whispered into the folds of his clean, white shirt. "Don't ever leave."_

"_I love you too, my Katniss flower," he said. "So very, very much. And I promise, I'll never leave."_

"_You'll never leave me? You promise?" said Katniss, pulling out of the hug and looking into his grey eyes, so similar to her own._

"_I promise, Katniss," Lucas said sincerely._

* * *

Katniss woke with a start. Her father's voice still felt so close by, almost as if he was sitting right beside her.

He wasn't of course. He never would be again.

Katniss pondered why she would dream about him now, and especially with such clarity. She used to dream about him not long after he'd died, when his voice and image were still painfully vivid in her mind – but she hadn't for years now.

_Is the universe sending me a message? _she wondered. _I haven't got a clue what it's trying to tell me. _

_Dad isn't here. He never will be. So why on earth am I dreaming about him saying those things?_

* * *

Katniss sighed in relief as the lunch bell rang out, effectively stopping her General Maths teacher from his long-winded discussion of taxable income and tax deductions.

Mr Beetee tried to remind his students about the homework due next week, but the noise level had risen so alarmingly that he gave up, shrugging his shoulders in defeat.

Katniss gave him a wave as she left the room. She did feel sorry for him in some ways. He obviously had the best intentions and clearly loved his subject, but he tended to go off on long rants about this and that topic, and in doing so alienated his students.

Katniss stepped out of the classroom into the corridor, which was packed with noisy students on their way to lunch. When she first felt a gentle tap on her shoulder, she presumed it was just someone pushing her accidentally in their haste to get past – at least until the same person did it again, more firmly this time.

She whipped around, intending to give the offender a piece of her mind, but was stopped short by Peeta's grinning face.

"You should see the look on your face right now," he said cheekily. "It's absolute gold."

Katniss scowled for a moment, and then grinned back at Peeta, unable to help herself. _He has the most beautiful smile, _she thought, and then she reprimanded herself. _Stop thinking about him like that!_

Praying that Peeta hadn't noticed the deep blush now spreading across her cheeks, she asked, "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me," said Peeta casually. "As – as a friend, of course," he added hastily, seeing the look of shock on her face. "Sorry – I didn't mean to imply anything -"

"No – no, it's OK," Katniss said, thinking quickly. "Don't worry about it. I'd love to have lunch with you – as friends only," she added, ducking her head to avoid looking into Peeta's incredibly blue eyes.

"Great," Peeta said happily. "Let's go, then."

As they began pushing their way through the hordes of students, Peeta reached for Katniss' hand, tucking it firmly into his grasp. She pulled away, frowning. "What was that for?"

"I'm sorry, I should have asked you," he said awkwardly, shoving his hands in his pockets as students pushed him hither and thither. "I just did it so we don't get separated in the crowd, you know. I won't do it if it makes you uncomfortable."

"No, no, I don't mind," Katniss murmured, "It makes sense, now I think about it."

Peeta smiled, slipping his hand back into hers. As they resumed pushing their way through the crowd, Katniss reflected on this new development. Her recent remarks to Peeta had been an understatement – not only did she not mind that he was holding her hand, she actually quite liked the feeling. His hands were slightly roughened – _from all that bakery work__,_ she thought – but they were warm, and she liked the fact that his touch sent delicious tingles up her arm.

It was a _wonderful_ feeling, she decided, and with this in mind, she tentatively offered him a grateful smile.

He beamed back at her.

* * *

Sitting under the spread of a huge fig tree in the school grounds, Katniss learned more about Peeta Mellark, the boy she was slowly starting to acknowledge as a friend.

His favourite colour was orange. "Not fluoro orange," he said, "but kind of soft and fuzzy. Like a sunset."

He had two older brothers, who teased him mercilessly for his soft-heartedness, and envied his skill at icing the cakes for his family's bakery.

He had first learned to decorate them at the age of eight, and could spend an hour focusing on just one tiny element of the design.

"If you'd like to, I could teach you how to do it," said Peeta, popping a grape into his mouth. "Swing by the bakery sometime."

"I don't think I've got the patience for it, to be honest," admitted Katniss. "And my hands are so shaky, I'd probably end up squirting icing everywhere. Thanks for the offer, though," she added politely.

Peeta shrugged. "You're welcome. It was just an idea, anyway. I'll make a decorator out of you yet, though," he added, grinning mischievously.

"That's what I'm counting on," said Katniss, with an equally mischievous smile.

Peeta popped another grape in his mouth. "Much as I'd love to discuss the finer points of cake decorating with you, do you mind if we – "

"Change the subject?" Katniss finished, feeling more at ease with him than she had been with anyone in ages – aside from Prim, of course. "Be my guest."

"That whole conversation with Prim the other day," said Peeta carefully, wary of upsetting Katniss. Sure enough, the smile fell from her face. "What was that all about?"

"It's nothing," she said, a little too quickly.

"It didn't look like nothing to me," he said quietly. "I was there, remember."

"Look, my sister lets her mouth run away with her sometimes, okay?" Katniss said defensively. "All I was doing was telling her off for being rude. That's it, I swear."

"That's not the real reason, and you know it," Peeta shot back. "You're a shocking liar, didn't anyone ever tell you that?"

"Peeta, please, will you just drop it?!" Katniss pleaded. She seemed to consider something for a moment, then she added, "Okay, okay, I wasn't just telling her off for being rude, but if you think I'm just going to tell you what it was all about, you've got another thing coming."

"I thought we were friends, Katniss," said Peeta, looking hurt. "You can trust me."

Katniss scoffed. "That's rich, coming from you."

"What do you mean?"

"You weren't so keen to trust me the other day at the cafe," she said meanly. "When you mentioned your mother. Remember?"

Peeta – realising he had been outmanoeuvred – did not reply.

"Exactly," said Katniss. "Why should I trust you with my secrets when you can't trust me with yours?"

Peeta took a moment to let Katniss' words sink in before speaking.

"You've got me there," he admitted. "I have no right to ask you to trust me when I can't do the same for you. Invading your privacy like that was wrong, and I'm sorry."

Katniss met his ashamed gaze with her own. "That's OK. I shouldn't have mentioned your mother, that was a bit of a low blow. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," said Peeta gently. "I understand what you were trying to say."

They both smiled at each other apologetically.

"I have an idea," said Peeta brightly, after a moment.

"What's that?" asked Katniss nervously.

"Well, we've established that we're not comfortable telling each other deep, dark secrets just yet – am I right?"

Katniss nodded.

"Well, how about we tell each other a small secret – a fun one. And then, maybe, in the future, we can share the more difficult secrets. How does that sound to you?"

She hesitated. _This could all go wrong in so many ways, _she thought.

"How about I go first," Peeta said quickly, seeing her awkwardness. "That way you can see that there's nothing to be afraid of. At least, I hope not," he joked.

Katniss nodded and settled her back against the thick, gnarled tree trunk, waiting for him to begin.

Peeta took a deep breath, psyching himself up to make his confession. "Okay, here goes – I have a tattoo."

Katniss, taken completely off-guard, burst out laughing. Peeta pretended to look offended, but quickly joined her.

"You have a tattoo? Where?" she asked, when she had finally managed to stop giggling and collect herself.

"I'm not prepared to reveal that piece of information just yet," he answered, smiling mysteriously. "Your turn."

"But – "

"Uh-uh," he said, shaking his head firmly, but with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "It's your turn. Say something."

Katniss hesitated.

"Just say the first thing that comes into your head," Peeta said encouragingly. "Doesn't matter what it is."

After a few more seconds of deliberation, Katniss had her answer. "Okay...I hate parsnips."

Peeta began to laugh. "Parsnips? Why parsnips?"

"Not telling," she said smugly, crossing her arms in front of her. "You wouldn't answer my questions, so I won't answer yours."

"Fair enough," said Peeta. "I think that's quite enough secrets for one day. Let's talk about something else, like, I don't know –"

He stared into space for a moment, contemplating his next phrase.

"I've got it!" he cried, snapping his fingers. "Justin Bieber's new haircut!"

* * *

**A/N: So, hope you like that one.**

**So first of all, I've gotta give some credit. The story that Katniss' father reads to his daughters is from "The Enchanted Woods" by Shirley Barber. The song he sings is "Morning Town Ride", most famously performed by a great Aussie band called The Seekers, and is written by Malvina Reynolds. It is a song that is very precious to me as my mother sung it to me when I was little.**

**Reviews would be blissful. Peace upon all of you. **


End file.
